


Tumblr Prompt Fics!

by bigdunneenergy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdunneenergy/pseuds/bigdunneenergy
Summary: I did prompt requests from this post https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/173827990460/writing-promptsThe prompts will be in the first chapter, but I thought i'd link it to give credit, of course! Up to 2 prompts and one wrestler per request.





	1. The Prompts

1\. “Before I knew it, there was a swarm all around me and I knew I could only do one thing. So, I did the Macarena.”  
2\. “Well, judging by what the dog was dressed in last night…”  
3\. “You can quote me on that too!”  
4\. “Have you ever thought about what a dog is thinking? Their lives must always be so exciting.”  
5\. “So, we are going to have to get you to fit in with this crowd. Here are some clothes you can change into. The bathroom is that way.”  
6\. “We are going to pretend this is normal, aren’t we?”  
7\. “Before I could stop anything else from happening, someone threw an oar and that’s when I knew, shit was about to go down.”  
8\. “Why haven’t we found anything yet?”  
9\. “Um, can we maybe, oh, I don’t know, have an actual plan for once?”  
10\. “I would like to make a toast to beautiful couple.”  
11\. “You have been warned of the dangers of this mission, do you wish to proceed?”  
12\. “A hike? You want me to hike? An actual hike?”  
13\. “There is a little something on your face from last night. I’ll go get the soap.”  
14\. “Where’s the cat?”  
15\. “Can we talk about how someone broke in and left money?”  
16\. “Hey guys, why is there fog? It’s the middle of the day.”  
17\. “Cupcakes won’t solve my problems, but they sure make things better.”  
18\. “There was no need to knock them out with a watermelon!”  
19\. “You came here? Why? I thought you said you weren’t going to come.”  
20\. “Did no one tell you?”  
21\. “So where does this go?”  
22\. “Don’t touch that!”  
23\. “If you think you’re tired of me, how do you think I feel?”  
24\. “And where was I, you may ask? I was standing by the door, feeling as happy as I could be.”  
25\. “Well, if you need my help, you know my number.”


	2. Prompt 6 + Mandrews for Sam

You and Mark had decided to go on a little walk through the nearby park in the evening once the afternoon storm cleared out. You two had stopped to get ice cream before reaching the playground that was empty because of the rain. And that was how you two ended up on the swings next to each other, eating ice cream cones. 

Mark finished his ice cream, and reached over to hold onto the chain of your swing closest to him. “You’re a slow ice cream eater there, babe.” You shrugged, not really sure why it mattered, and continued licking the ice cream. “m enjoying my ice cream, Mark. No harm in that.” 

Mark pushed his feet on the ground to begin swinging, and pulled you along with him instead of letting go. You giggled, pulling your ice cream away from your face before it smashed all over your nose. “Mark stop, I’m trying to eat my ice cream.” He shrugged, continuing to swing. “I want to swing.” That continued for a few minutes, Mark swinging the two of you, and you attempting to eat your ice cream. 

Then you heard a rustling in the trees, and Mark instantly stopped the swings. A little raccoon popped it’s head out between the bush leaves. “Aw Mark, it’s just a little coon, stop freaking out.” You were quick to get off of your swing and walk towards the raccoon. 

“Where are you going? That thing could have rabies.” You rolled yours eyes and offered the ice cream cone down to the little critter. “It’s fine, Mark. She just wants some ice cream.” The raccoon reached up with her little hands and took the last of your cone from you. She made a little chirp like noise before running off. 

“We’re going to pretend this is normal, aren’t we?” You nodded at Mark’s words. “Her name is Sam and she just likes ice cream.” Mark smiled, and shook his head. “Sure babe, that’s safe.” You sat back down on your swing, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “She’s fine, Mark. I found her when she was tiny…she always knows when I’m in the park.”


	3. Prompt 12 + Travis Banks for Sam

Travis had taken you on a quick trip to New Zealand when he had a few days off in a row because he had promised since you two started dating that he’d take you there. You had spent a day sleeping, the travel after Travis had done shows for a week straight had worn the two of you out, and a second day at the beach. You weren’t sure what he had planned for today, and you didn’t really want to get out of bed when Travis turned on the light and began shaking you softly. 

“Trav, come back to bed.” You pulled the blanket up over your head and turned away from him. “No babe, get up. we’re gonna go on a hike, and maybe some bird watching - you love birds.” 

You rolled your eyes, and groaned when he pulled the blanket off of your body. “Get up, love, this hike will be fun.” 

“A hike? You want me to hike? An actual hike?” You reached for the blanket in an attempt to pull it back to your body. Travis laughed. “Of course, and I’m not sure why hiking would be a problem.” He pulled you up into his lap. “Come on, get up.” 

You leaned into him, and his arms wrapped tightly around your body. He began rubbing your back and you closed your eyes again. “You’re doing a better job of putting me back to sleep when you’re trying to get me up.” 

“I know.” He then set you down on the floor. “Get dressed, babe. I’ll pack the picnic and we’ll leave once you’re ready.”


	4. Prompt 20 & 24 + EC3 for Sparrow

“and where was I, you may ask? I was standing by the door, feeling as happy as i could be.” 

One of the backstage tech assistants came runnings towards you, clipboard in hand and headset on. “They need you in gorilla now, for the segment with Ethan.” 

You stopped walking towards the parking lot, you had been done with taping and were headed home - planning on showering and changing out of your gear there. “The segment with who?” 

“Did no one tell you? They’ve having you valet EC3, Hunter wanted to run it for a test tonight. Put this on.” She shoved a black t-shirt into your hands, and you pulled off your own shirt to put the shirt on over your gear. It was an NXT shirt, but had a 3 taped on top of the T. “Your jeans are fine, now go.” She pushed you in the direction of gorilla. 

Hunter quickly briefed you over what would happen. You were just valeting Ethan down to the ring, he had a match against Johnny who was going to be accompanied by Candice so they wanted to level the playing field. There wasn’t going to be any interference by either of you because you were going to distract Candice to stop her from touching Ethan. This then would distract Johnny, and cause him to lose the match. You agree, and walked through gorilla and down the ramp with EC3. Everything went smoothly, and it was over quickly. 

“Hey, you did great out there.” Ethan’s hand was on your arm, stopping you from leaving. You smiled at him. “Thanks. I always try my best. But, um, did you know they were having me valet you?” You raised your eyebrow, watching him. 

“Um yeah.” He nodded, and smiled softly, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah Hunter pitched the idea to the team before taping started…and where was I, you may ask? I was standing by the door, feeling as happy as I could be that you were chosen as my valet.” 

“I wasn’t exactly going to ask that, something more along the lines of why wasn’t I informed until seconds before they taped your segment. But now you’ve got me curious…why were you so happy about it being me?” 

He looked away from you, smiling again and shrugged. “Well beautiful, the thing is I kinda requested you when they first told me that they wanted to pair me up with someone because of Johnny having Candice, and since Andrade and Zelina are on Smackdown now it couldn’t exactly be them against the Wrestlings.” 

“and why would you request me, of all people? There are so many talented women on this roster who can kick ass.” He shrugged again, taking a step towards you and placing a hand on your cheek. “Because I was gonna use it as a way to get the guts to tell you that I, uh, I like you a lot and I kinda wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?” 

You had never seen the man so flustered and nervous, but it was cute - this different side of him. You bit your lip softly, although you would have agreed quickly but not wanting to seem too eager. You’d had a crush on EC3 ever since the two of you had worked together in TNA. “Sure, I’d love to.” 

“Great, so you wanna go grab dinner now, or…” 

You laughed, rolling your eyes and nodding. “That sounds good with me, I’ve gotta eat anyways.”


	5. Prompt 3 & 10 + Bobby Fish for Sparrow

You knew that saying yes to marrying Bobby meant you’d have to put up with Kyle as his best man. You thought you’d been prepared for anything he had planned, however, you didn’t expect his speech to make you cry, laugh, and be angry all in a matter of 5 minutes. 

“I would like to make a toast to this beautiful couple.” Kyle had started off as expected, offering a few goofy stories of his time on the road with Bobby, before he got to the time he convinced your husband to ask you out. He went on about how shy Bobby was being, and how he and Adam convinced him to come talk to me. 

“I threatened to ask her out for myself, none of us knew if she was checking out Bobby or someone else at our table.” Kyle winked at you, you rolled your eyes, and Bobby squeezed your hand under the table. 

“Listen though, Bobby almost didn’t even call her for that first date.” Then Kyle went on, you had zoned out because ever since Bobby asked you to be his girlfriend you’d heard this story about how Kyle saved your relationship. “So what I’m saying is, I’m the one who really got things moving between these two and now they’re married. I saved their relationship - you can quote me on that too!” 

“Babe are you even listening to him?” Bobby took your hand in his, and pressed his lips to it softly. You shook your head, grabbing your drink to take a quick sip. “No, because he’s telling stories he’s told a million times.” You both laughed, and Bobby shrugged. “Did we expect anything else from him, though?” “I guess not.” 

“And not to mention, I wouldn’t have met my beautiful wife without these two either.” Kyle winked at your main of honor, who was seated next to you. Kyle went on a little while longer, before coming to and end. “in closing, I would like to congratulate Bobby on convincing this wild gal to marry him. I love you both, and cannot wait to see what is in store for your future.” 

He returned to his seat next to Bobby, and the dj started playing music and children flocked to the dance floor. 

“Thanks Kyle, that was really sweet.” “You didn’t listen to half of it, how do you know it was sweet? But thanks, I guess.”


	6. Prompt 23 & 25 + Trent Seven for Sparrow

“If you think you’re tired of me, how do you think I feel?” You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend’s words, pacing down apart of the hallway in the venue that wasn’t in use tonight. You two had been arguing for almost half an hour, this time - you’d been fighting whenever you spoke for the last three months yet neither of you would end things. You had somehow convinced yourself that he was the only one for you; that no other man would settle for you so you stayed with him. He hated that you wrestled, and spent so much time trying to convince you to stop. 

“and now I keep seeing pictures of you with some random guys.” “They’re just my friends, we work together. This isn’t the first time we’ve been seen together.” He started to rant about how you spend so much time with other guys but not him, and how you spent too much time on the road. You were too distracted listening to him go on about your short comings, and how he thought you didn’t care about him, that you didn’t notice the boys of British Strong Style walk by you. Trent motioned for Tyler and Pete to keep going, and that he’d catch up to them in a second. 

Trent put his hand on your shoulder, making you jump slightly because you thought you had been alone. You couldn’t believe you had let your guard down enough to not even realize you weren’t alone in the hallway anymore. Trent muttered a soft ‘Hey love, you alright?’ which of course your boyfriend heard. 

“Who is that? Are you not alone? I’m coming…” “You won’t come, we both know. Calm down, it’s no one.” You didn’t notice the sad look on Trent’s face when you called him no one, but he was quick to put on a concerned face at your phone conversation. “Next time you’re home, I’m gonna…” you hung up before he could finish his sentence. 

“What was that about?” You shrugged, and picked up your bags. “Nothing don’t worry about it…” He held the door open for you, and you quietly thanked him. He and the boys were your ride to the next show. “Didn’t sound like nothing, sounds like that boy of yours is quite the problem.” 

You shrugged again. “I’ll break up with him eventually. For now I can’t really go to see him, he’s a jealous asshole and I don’t want to know what happens when he gets drunk and angry.” You and Trent had to walk to the back of the parking lot where the car was parked, Tyler and Pete were waiting in the car. “Well, if you need my help, you know my number.” 

You nodded, and stood back from the car as Trent opened the trunk. “It’s about time, love birds, we’re starving in here.” Trent muttered a firm ‘Peter’ as he took your bags and put them in the car. “where do you lads wanna go eat?” 

You got into the passengers seat and Trent got in to drive. Your boyfriend was texting you nonstop telling you to call him because you weren’t finished talking yet, and you zoned out as they choose somewhere to stop to grab a bite to eat. Trent rested a hand on your arm, giving you a comforting squeeze as he watched you continue to check and ignore the texts you were getting. 

“You should call him and end things with him now, love.” You looked up towards Trent, and shrugged. “Probably.” 

“I can break up with him for her!” Tyler’s head poked into the front from the back. “That might make things worse, Bate. He’s insane when it comes to me spending time with you three.” Pete grumbled something softly from his seat behind you, but he hadn’t even looked up from his phone.   
“What was that, Dunney?” He cleared his throat, and put his phone down. “I said, shouldn’t matter if it makes things worse. It’s probably worse for him not having you than Tyler dumping him for you.” 

Trent gave you a soft pat on the knee before putting both hands on the wheel. The touch had momentarily distracted you and Tyler took your phone. “Tyler no!” But it was too late, you hadn’t locked your phone after checking his last string of messages so Tyler was easily able to call him. 

“Yes, I’m sorry but she’s breaking up with you and never wants to speak with you again.” “Who the fuck is this, why are you calling me?” “Goodbye.” Tyler dropped your phone back into your lap. “You’re welcome.”


	7. Prompt 6 + Tyler Bate for Kaley

It was rare for you to randomly pop in on Tyler while he was on a long stretch of shows, but you hadn’t seen him in over a month and you really missed him. When Tyler knew you were coming, he’d kick Trent out of their shared room so you two could spend the night, and half the next day, together. 

Tonight, though, Pete was the only one who knew you were coming because you needed someone to pick you up, and because Demi had sent a few things he needed with you. He had gotten the extra key to Tyler and Trent’s room so you could sneak in. 

“Pete if you were going to drive by me a third time I was gonna keep the cookies Dem gave me for you.” He smirked, and shrugged. “Sorry ‘bout that, love. I wasn’t completely looking the first time, and these airports are confusing.” You handed him the tin of cookies after opening it and stealing one. “God, your girlfriend really knows how to make some good cookies.” 

He ate a few, and you two discussed your flight, and the show from that night and the night before. He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, and helped you get your bag out before slipping the room key into your hand. “Thanks, Pete.” He smiled at you, “Anytime, anything for Tyler.” 

He lead you to the elevator and towards Tyler’s room. “Mark and I are right next door if you need us, I guess. Though I’m sure you won’t.” He smirked again, and you punched his arm. “Thanks again, Pete.” “anytime.” 

You unlocked the door to the hotel room, and pushed the door open. The TV was on, some movie playing. “Tyler, who opened our door?” “Trent I don’t know, does it look like I can see the door?” 

You rolled your eyes then flipped on the lights, dropping your bags close to the door. “Now they’re turning on the lights, damnit. It’s movie night.” “Trent shut up, it’s just me.” They both could see you now, and you could see them. 

The men were cuddled together in the bed, the movie on and snacks around them. You rolled your eyes, you knew they were close but didn’t realize they were cuddle buddies on the road. 

“we’re going to pretend this is normal, aren’t we?” Both men nodded. “I don’t see why not, it is normal when you’re not here to cuddle Tyler.” “Well I guess it’s better than another woman.” 

“What’re you doing here, love?” Tyler sat up and moved to sit at the end of the bed, arms outstretched towards you. You stepped into his reach and accepted the hug from him. 

“I haven’t seen you in a month, and Dem had some things she wanted to give to Pete.” You wrapped your arms around him, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I missed you.” 

Tyler smiled, “I missed you too, babe.” 

“Now, is there room in this cuddly movie night for me, Trent can stay.”


	8. Prompt 12 & 17 + Liv Morgan for Rach

You signaled to take the exit towards the state park where you were planning on taking Liv hiking, and for a little picnic. “Ok babe, what are we doing?” Liv had looked up from her phone quick enough to see the sign for where you were. “Well, Liv, I was hoping we could go for a little hike and then have a picnic, I packed some food.” 

Her jaw dropped. “A hike? You want me to hike? An actual hike?” You nodded, “I mean, yeah. I told you to change your shoes before we left didn’t I?” She rolled her eyes at you. “Fine, what food did you pack so I have something to look forward to.” 

You smiled at her. “Oh all your favorites, cupcakes mostly though.” She smiled brightly at you. “Cupcakes won’t solve my problems, but they sure make things better.”   
You parked the car. “Good, because I really want to show you this pretty waterfall.” You both got out of the car, and you grabbed the bag of food before you grabbed Liv’s hand and started off towards the waterfall.


	9. Prompt 17 + Pete for Anon

You had just picked up Pete from the airport. He had been gone for almost 6 weeks, and would have a couple of days off after a couple of shows with the wwe uk tour. He had quickly thrown his bags into your trunk before wrapping his arms around you to hold you for a little bit before you drove home. He hadn’t been able to touch you and he just wanted to hold you before the 45 minute drive from the airport to your house. “I missed you so much.” He pressed a soft kiss to your head before releasing you. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips then got into the front seat of your car. 

You got in to drive, and began the drive towards your house. Pete had relaxed into the seat, and closed his eyes, falling asleep a little while later. Your favorite cupcake shop was about half way between the airport and home, something you quickly figured out after the second time taking Pete to the airport to fly to wherever his next show was. You pulled into a parking spot and put your hand on Pete’s shoulder. 

“Pete, wake up, do you want a cupcake?” He groaned and turned his head away from you. “I’m exhausted let me sleep.” “Ok, I’m going inside to get a cupcake.” “Get me one, You know what I like.” You rolled your eyes, and got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition for him. 

You went inside and ordered a cupcake for you, one for Pete, and one of their special dog treat cupcakes for Tim. You got back into the car and set the box of cupcakes on Pete’s lap. “Finally. Took you twelve years in there.” You rolled your eyes and started the car. 

“It did not…” You got onto the road and began the trip towards home again. “Don’t eat the little one, that’s for Tim.” “Of course you got the dog a cupcake. You spoil that little wiener rotten.” Pete got out the cupcake for himself, and handed you the one you had gotten for yourself before turning around to put the box on the back seat. “Jesus, woman. How many times do you get cupcakes, and why do you leave all the boxes in the car?” 

“Pete you don’t understand…sometimes I have stressful days and cupcakes won’t solve my problems, but they sure make things better.” He chuckled, and bit into his cupcake. “They are great babe, but the least you could do is take the empty boxes out of the car.”


	10. Prompt 25 + Elias for Anon

You were sitting on a production crate backstage waiting for Bayley so the two of you could head out towards the next town. You bags were in a sloppy pile at your feet which you were kicking your feet in the air and your heels were occasionally hitting the crate. 

“Who are you waiting for, little one?” Your toes met Elias’ legs when he stopped to stand in front of you. You rolled your eyes. “You ask me this every time you find me waiting, and every time I tell you that I’m waiting for the same person.” “Bayley, right.” You nodded, and leaned back against the wall. 

“You act like I’m quite the annoyance” You shrugged. “I’m just exhausted, is all. More annoyed that I have to wait and I’m sorry that I’m taking that out on whoever interacts with me.” 

He chuckled and took a seat next to you. “That’s alright, I should expect it.” You leaned against his arm. “Bayley’s probably off doing something with Sasha or Finn anyways, it could be a bit before she’s actually ready to go.” 

Elias sat with you while you waited. The two of you talking the entire time, casually flirting but neither paying much mind to it. Bayley could be heard down the hall way as she talked and laughed with Sasha, so you hopped off of the crate to pick up your things. “Sounds like she’s on her way now, finally.” 

Elias smiled at you. “Maybe next time you can ride with me and we both won’t be waiting quite as long to get to the next town.” “That might be a good idea, Bay isn’t the best driver…” You both laughed as Bayley and Sasha came into view. “Well, if you need my help, you know my number.” Elias took a step towards where Bayley and Sasha were coming from. 

“Hey, you don’t mind if Sasha rides with us too? She got left behind.” “Oh yeah, no worries!!” You turned to Elias, bags in hand ready to leave with the girls. “Well Elias, I’ll see you in the next town.” “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

You followed Bayley and Sasha out to your rental car. “So, what’s going on between you and Elias, girl?” You shrugged at Sasha’s question, tossing your bags into the back of the vehicle. “Nothing…yet.”


	11. Prompt 17 + Trent for Anon

“Cupcakes won’t solve my problems, but they sure make things better.”

You heard the door of your place open, but didn’t bother to get up. You had too many pictures to edit from other wrestling shows tonight.   
“Beautiful, I’m home!” You heard him drop his bags on the floor. “I’m at the table…” 

You saw Trent shortly after, he walked into your dining room and stood behind you, rubbing your shoulders gently. “What’re you working on?” “Pictures from the Attack! shows this week…I’ve still got some Progress, and Fight Club pictures to edit too…” 

He pressed a soft kiss to your temple. “Don’t work on them too much, love. I know they want these done, but they can wait - you don’t need to stress yourself out.” You held onto one of his hands that was resting on your shoulder. “I know, but I want to get at least these ones done now.” 

He chuckled, “Alright, bab. Have you eaten yet? I can make something…” “Cupcakes.” Your statement came as an interruption to his, causing him to chuckle more. 

“Cupcakes? Doesn’t quite sound like dinner…” You shrugged. “I know, but they sound good.” He rolled his eyes, “are you sure you don’t want something more…filling?” “Cupcakes won’t solve my problems, but they sure make things better.” 

He smiled brightly at you, before kissing your head again. “Alright, cupcakes it is.”


	12. Prompt 25 + Drew McIntyre for Anon

“Well, if you need my help, you know my number.”

You had been working out at the performance center while you waited for Nattie to get there. She had agreed to come in and help you work on your in ring skill a little bit after a lot of convincing. Drew had come in to get a work out in thirty minutes before Nattie got there. He watched as you continued to look towards the door, hoping any minute that Nattie would get there because you were anxious to get into the ring instead of lift weights. 

“Are you waiting for someone to get here?” You continued pushing through your reps of a chest workout cycle you had thrown together. “Yeah, Drew, Nattie said she’d come today to work with me in the ring.” 

“Well do you want to work out together while you wait?” You shook your head, moving to put down your weights and picked up a heavier set of weights. “I don’t know, Drew. I wouldn’t want to interrupt you ten minutes in to work with Nattie.” He shrugged. 

“Wouldn’t matter to me.” He stood next to you, weights in hand, and began doing some to work out his back. “Plus, I would always be up for working with you in the ring.” He smiled, hoping you’d accept the offer.   
“As much as I would love that, I’ll have to pass…” “Come on, love, wouldn’t you want to work with the previous NXT champ, and a previous IC champ and Tag Team champ?” one of his eyebrows was raised, and a smirk found it’s way to his face. 

“Maybe next time, Drew.” You moved to put your weights away as you watched Nattie walk in. You rested an arm on his shoulder. “Thanks for the offer though, that’s super sweet.” 

He smiled at you again, “Alright, well, if you need my help, you know my number.” You walked towards Nattie, taking a long drink from your water bottle. 

“Hey darling,” you turned around to look at Drew, “would you take me up on an offer for dinner instead?” You smiled, and bit your lip. “I think I could agree to that…” He smiled, “Alright, I’ll call you.”


	13. Prompt 13 + Tyler for Kaley

You and Tyler had gotten back late from the show the night before. It had been his first show close enough to home that you could go, and so the two of you could go home afterwards. Tyler had been completely exhausted after the show, having fought in a rough match and then using all the adrenaline from the match while he was selling merch and meeting fans afterwards. You had quickly gone through a drive through for a bite to eat on your way home. 

The two of you had gotten home pretty late after packing what had been left of his merch, and hadn’t even bothered changing before falling into bed. Now it was 8:30 am, and Tyler was still asleep, holding you tightly. He didn’t have anything today, but was planning a run to the gym in the afternoon. 

But because, of course, you had woken up before Tyler, you took the time to admire the beautiful man asleep next to you. You were rubbing light circles with your thumb on Tyler’s side. You quickly looked over his face, and he looked so comfortable and relaxed in his sleep. 

You rolled your eyes when you caught sight of something stuck in Tyler’s beard. It was probably some food from the dinner he quickly scarfed down as he drove. “That’s disgusting Tyler.” 

You pulled your hand away from Tyler’s chest to reach up and try to rub it away. “Mm babe why’d you stop rubbing that felt good.” His grip on you tightened and he tried to pull you impossibly closer, squishing your face back into his chest. “Don’t get up we’re staying in bed all day.” one of his hands started twisting the ends of your hair between his fingers. 

“There’s a little something on your face from last night.” You tried to turn in his grip. “Let me up, I’ll go get the soap.” He chuckled at you, but let you get up. “Alright love.”   
He opened his eyes and sat up before rubbing his eyes slowly. “You’re too good to me, babe. You coulda just told me to go clean up.”


	14. Prompt 10 + Trent for Anon

The night Trent proposed to you had been magic. He had taken you out to a cute little vegan cafe downtown, and then you walked around a nearby park where he stopped you in front of the little pond where he had first asked you out. You had kept walking until he said your name to get your attention again. You turned around to find him down on one knee, box in hand, and a sparkly ring in it. You had said yes, and cried. He hugged you, and you kissed. Then you found yourselves at a nearby bar where all of your friends happened to be. 

“How long did you plan this, babe?” You twisted the ring around your finger, leaning into Trent’s side. “Oh awhile, it had to be perfect for you. I even got Robyn to take pics for us.” He smirked and pressed a soft kiss to the side of your head. “I love you.” You grabbed one of his hands and gave it a soft squeeze before resting your connected hands on his thigh. “I love you too, bab.” 

You two spent the night drinking and talking with friends, many of whom shared messages of congratulations on the engagement. After an hour of mingling, Tyler had quieted everyone down. “I would like to make a toast to this beautiful couple.” 

All eyes turned to Tyler, even though over half the bar didn’t even know you or Trent. Trent tugged his hand out of your grip to wrap it around your shoulder and pull you closer to him. He took your hand in his other hand to twist your ring around your finger. “I love you so much.” 

Tyler spoke a little bit about Trent being his best friend, and how he had to convince Trent to go and talk to you when he first saw you backstage at a Progress show. He went on to discuss how he watched your relationship blossom and he couldn’t wait to see the two of you get married. 

“To the future Mr. and Mrs. Seven, I hope for only the best in the future.” 

Pete then mumbled an additional statement from his seat next to you. “What was that Peter?” He smirked, releasing his girlfriends hand and rubbing his hand soothingly on her stomach. “And seven little sevens.”


	15. Prompt 22 + Dean Ambrose for Michael

You had gone out with Dean for an adventure in the desert during his days off. You two switch every other week going to Vegas or going to your home since the two of you started seeing each other. 

This time you both had a couple more days off than normal, and you had begged Dean to take you out hiking, something you hadn’t done before in Vegas because you’d always had only two or three days and had chosen to just relax during that time. 

You two were about a mile into your hike, and you had spent a lot of time admiring the different desert plants, and the few animals that were out during the day. 

“Don’t touch that!” Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you away from almost touching a cactus. “Sorry, babe, but that one isn’t a plant and that lizard will bite you.” You looked back in time to see Dean kick a rock towards the creature, and it to quickly scurry away. 

“The camouflage on that guy was so cool.” Dean smiled at you, “Yeah it was, that camouflage would be handy in the ring.” You both laughed and continued on your hike.


	16. Prompt 19 + Pete for Kaley

You weren’t sure what had happened during your match. You had taken something wrong, and you knew as soon as your shoulder hit the mat that you were hurt. You mumbled something quickly to your opponent to get them to go for a pin because you knew it’d be worse if you kept wrestling hurt. Not everyone could be Finn fucking Balor and wrestle with a dislocated shoulder. 

You had held your arm close to your body while the ref raised your opponent’s hand, then rolled out of the ring to quickly make your way backstage. Trent happened to be the first person you bumped into, confusion all over his face. “I thought you were supposed to win?” 

Your eyes began to water and you pushed passed him to where the medical station was set up, Trent was hot on your heels. “What’s wrong?” The girl was sitting at a table, typing something into a laptop, and barely had enough time to turn around to talk with you before Trent was butting his way in.   
“Trent, my shoulder, I don’t know.” The woman was quick to get up from her spot to come and inspect your shoulder. 

“I’m gonna have to send you to the hospital, love. There’s not much I can do. It doesn’t look dislocated or anything.” She pulled out a sling, and an ice pack. “I can take her, doc.” 

“Trent you don’t have to, don’t you have a match?” He shook his head. “Just Tyler and Pete tonight, I”ll have to let them know, okay? Let’s go.” 

You had bumped into Tyler and Pete on your way towards the parking lot. “I’ll come with you, they can change the match.” “Tyler, you don’t have to…” “Yeah, Tyler. You’ve gotta stay here and fight with me. No point in all of us going with them.” You rolled your eyes, of course Pete would refuse to come with you, even though he was the one you really wanted to have there. 

Trent and Pete had worked on training you at the same time they were working with Tyler. The four of you made up British strong Style and you all had a special bond. Trent was a father figure to you, and Tyler was like your bother, but Pete, unfortunately, had sparked feelings in you that you tried to avoid but couldn’t deny. “Tyler, you need to stay. Just come once your match is over, alright? I’m sure Trent will keep you updated.” And with that you and Trent left, and made it to the hospital quickly, and they were quick to get you in and taken care of. 

According to the doctors, you had torn something in your shoulder. You’d need surgery, which you’d get later in the week. They’d given you pain killers and told you to keep the arm in the sling to limit the use and avoid making things worse.

A knock on the door drew your attention away from Trent, who was on the phone calling people who had you scheduled for matches in the near future. “Tyler, hey.” “So what’s the verdict, little one?” “Surgery next week, probably.” 

“Looks like a lost puppy followed you in, Ty.” Trent’s voice caused my attention to go to the door, where Pete was standing. Tyler chuckled, grabbing onto your hand and squeezing it tightly before letting it go and sitting down in a chair next to Trent. 

Pete stepped into the room and stood next to you, resting his hand on your leg. “You came here? Why? I thought you said you weren’t going to come.”

“Yeah, Peter wanted them to hurry through our match so he could come. Was quite anxious to come check on you.” Pete shot a glare towards Tyler, but shrugged when he looked back at you. 

“Just was worried, is all. Hadn’t seen you that upset ever, and I knew you were supposed to win tonight…” “I’m okay, Pete. But I’m happy to know you were worried.” Pete shrugged, and looked at his feet. He seemed to be having an internal battle of some sort before moving to stand next to the bed you were laying in.

“How long will you be out, little one?” You shrugged, “Don’t know…probably awhile, I’d guess. 9 months?” Pete pulled a chair closer to you, before he sat down and rested his arms on your legs. “It’ll be okay, Pete. Not like I won’t still travel with you idiots, someone’s gotta keep you in line.” He chuckled. 

“if you need anything, let me know, okay?” You rolled your eyes, “Trent already beat yah to that offer, Dunney.” “Yeah, but I actually mean it. You’ll be down an arm for a little bit, let me know, okay? I’m sure you’ll need an extra hand so I might as well offer both of mine.” 

You smiled at Pete, “that’s sweet of you, really. I’ll call you if I need anything.”


	17. Prompt 8 + Mandrews for Sam

You and Mark had been dating for almost 3 years. You two had moved in together a year ago, but now you were looking for a house to move into instead of just the apartment you were living in. You had been house hunting for three weeks now, and you were getting impatient about not finding anything. 

You were scrolling through a site on your iPad that had listings on it, looking at different places in your desired area. It was getting frustrating, not being able to find anywhere to move to. You just wanted to get out of the small apartment and be able to adopt a couple of dogs, and maybe a cat. 

“Mark, why haven’t we found anything yet?” He sat down next to you, two smoothies in hand. “Be patient, love. We’ll find something, and once we do it’ll be perfect.” He pressed a soft kiss to your lips, and handed you one of the drinks before snagging the iPad out of your hands. 

“Hey! I was using that.” “Yeah, but you’re too stressed over finding a house and you’ve hit refresh every thirty seconds for the last twenty minutes.” You shrugged, and took a sip of the smoothie. “Oh babe, this is so good.” You smiled at him, and he smiled back. “I’m glad you like it.” 

He had pulled up a different site to look at listings. “Oh what about this one?” You looked it over, and the house checked off the majority of your want list. “I think that looks perfect.”


	18. Prompt 17 + Bobby Fish for Anon

Bobby was spending hours at home because of his injury. He spent time working out in the at home gym in your basement, at the rehab facility, or just at home. You spent time working at a local bookstore, something easy but kept you busy so you weren’t constantly bored. 

You had come home from a fairly busy shift at the store to find Bobby in the kitchen. He had an apron on, and was staring into the oven. “What are you doin, babe?” 

He turned around and smiled at you, then you surveyed the pile of dishes in the sink. “Making cupcakes.” 

“Why?” “Cupcakes won’t solve my problems, but they sure make things better.” You moved to stand next to him, and he wrapped his arms around you. “Well, at least there’s something I can eat to come out of this new hobby.” Bobby chuckled. “You’re not wrong about that, babe.”


	19. Prompt 13 + Tommaso Ciampa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @sonjashuterbugjohnson on tumblr

You had gotten out of bed before Tommaso. He had gotten home late from the NXT taping the night before, and you were asleep on the couch so he had carried you to bed. You got up and decided to make breakfast for the two of you before you woke him up. 

The coffee was done brewing, and you were currently making a small cinnamon roll french toast bake for the two of you. It was Tommaso’s favorite breakfast food you made, and it was one recipe you had made with your mother and grandmother. 

You had just pulled it out of the oven when you heard foot steps coming towards the kitchen. You quickly set the tray on top of the stove and turned to face your boyfriend. 

“What did you make, babe?” He wrapped his arms around you and pressed a soft kiss to your head. “breakfast.” He rolled his eyes at your sarcasm, and chuckled softly. “Well okay.” He kissed your head again and moved away from you to get a mug for some coffee. 

“Babe.” He turned back to you, eyebrow raised. You looked closer at him, seeing something on his cheek. “There is a little something on your face from last night. I’ll go get the soap.”

He rolled his eyes again, but let you wipe away whatever got onto his face. “This looks like blood…” He smirked. “Yeah, accidentally hit Johnny a little too hard…” You smacked him lightly on the chest. “You ass.” 

“He’s fine, I made sure he was fine before I left.” “Good” You pecked his lips quickly, and then got out a knife to cut apart the cinnamon roll french toast. “Get some plates, babe.”


	20. Prompt 9 + Trent for Kaley

“Babe, pack your bags, we’re going on a little weekend trip.” 

You rolled your eyes at Trent’s words. This was typical of him, to randomly decide you two were going camping or sight seeing just because he had three days off in a row. You enjoyed the time together, but Trent wasn’t one to plan - he just went, and that drove you nuts. You enjoyed your little weekend get aways, but it often consisted of you two sleeping in the back of your jeep or in a tent somewhere. You just wished for a weekend getaway at some bed and breakfast or somewhere similar. 

“Where are we going this time, Trent?” You began putting some folded clothes into a duffel bag, and he took a seat on the bed next to your bag, and shrugged. 

“Um, can we maybe, oh, I don’t know, have an actual plan for once?”

Trent chuckled at your words, “Don’t worry, bab, I do have a plan.” 

You took a seat next to him, and leaned into his side after he wrapped his arm around you. “You just wait and see, love. You’ll really enjoy it.” 

Trent pressed a soft kiss to the side of your head before getting up and taking your bag out towards the living room. You followed him quietly, sneakers in hand. 

“When are we leaving?” “As soon as you’re ready.” “OH, well, I’m ready.” 

Trent picked up your bags, and pointed you towards the direction of the car. You got into the front seat and he tossed your bags into the back. 

The drive was only a couple of hours, and Trent pulled up to a cute little building.   
“Where are we, Trent?” “A little bed and breakfast on the lake, I thought I’d change it up from our usual adventure.” 

He smiled at you, and squeezed your hand once before getting out of the car. You smiled back, happy to finally get a more romantic weekend with your boyfriend.


	21. Prompt 10 + Tyler for Anon

Tyler had decided it would be a good idea to have a little get together with a few friends for your first anniversary. Because you both were on the road all the time, you hadn’t had a big fancy wedding and he wanted to give you something special. 

Tyler took a seat next to you at the table, sliding a drink in front of you and pressing a soft kiss to the side of your head. “Are you enjoying yourself babe?” You both looked around the room, you friends were all mingling, just talking and spending time together and munching on random snacks. 

You nodded, taking a sip of the drink he brought you. “Yeah, I guess so.” He rolled his eyes at you before taking your hand in his to squeeze it softly. “I know you don’t really like parties, but there aren’t even that many people here.” 

He kissed the back of your hand once, before Trent caught everyone’s attention by tapping his spoon on his glass. “I would like to make a toast to beautiful couple.” You rolled your eyes and groaned at Trent’s words, before laying your head down on the table. You hated being the center of everyone’s attention - that was why you were on NXT’s creative team, and not a wrestler. 

Trent began to talk about how he befriended you first, and eventually found out that the two of you were crushing on each other. Basically the rest is history, because you and Tyler ended up getting married, even if you didn’t have a big wedding to show for it. 

“When will he stop?” You were whispering to Tyler, and he chuckled. “Just let him go on, he loves us both and wants to share that with everyone.” You rubbed your fingers on the back of Tyler’s hand. Trent finished after a few more minutes, and came to sit with the two of you once everyone else returned to their mingling. 

“Thanks Trent, means a lot.” You rolled your eyes at Tyler’s words, and Trent chuckled. “Love, I know you don’t like to be the center of attention, but I’m not sorry for it.” He smiled at you, and you sighed and leaned into Tyler’s side. You didn’t care, that much. You were just happy with your husband.


	22. Prompt 14 + Drew for Anon

You weren’t used to sharing your house with Drew for long periods of time. The two of you had grown accustomed to his time on the road and popping in for a few days, while you stayed home for the most part. You had gotten a job at a little bookstore in town to keep you busy, and had adopted a cat to help you feel less lonely. 

So you weren’t completely sure what to do with yourself after Takeover Wargames when Drew was home because of the injury. When he had signed with NXT, he had become roommates with others on the roster to stay close to the PC, but also so you wouldn’t have to move. He had tried to convince you to go to Orlando with him, and you were almost convinced until the injury happened but you weren’t too far from Orlando anyways, and it was better for him to be further away from the PC for a bit so he wouldn’t push himself too hard. 

He hadn’t been home much since you had gotten the cat, that adoption having been after his signing with NXT. The few times he had, the cat had kept it’s distance from Drew, and Drew wasn’t too fond of the creature anyways. 

Normally, when you got home from work, your cat would happily greet you with a soft meow and rub on your leg. Today though, that didn’t happen. You set your keys on the small table by the door, and kicked your shoes off. “Drew?” 

“Babe, I’m watching tv…” You made your way into the other room, looking around on the ground for your feline. “Drew, where’s the cat?” “In here too…I’m afraid to move.” You moved quicker to see Drew sitting on the couch, and the cat laying across his lap. You smiled at them, and sat next to him.   
“Aw.” You scratched behind the cat’s ear softly. “How sweet.” “I’ve been sitting here for an hour, it’s not sweet. I’m trapped. Please help.” 

You laughed, and shook your head. “You’re fine, babe. I promise.” You pressed a soft kiss to Drew’s cheek before getting up to grab a snack.


	23. Prompt 10 + Pete for Anon

You weren’t sure why you had agreed to them using your relationship with Pete on wwe tv, but you had. Now you were starting to wish that you hadn’t. They wouldn’t let you actually fight any of the guys taking verbal jabs at your relationship on screen, despite how much you begged. You and Pete had trained together, you had wrestled men all your career but the move to WWE had taken that away from you. 

“I would like to make a toast to a beautiful couple.” Roderick Strong was standing on the ramp on his way towards the ring. Mic in hand, along with a glass of who knows what. Pete was grumbling beside you, and you were glaring at him. “It’s so wonderful of you to stand and support your incompetent boyfriend. A great thing to love someone who doesn’t deserve it when you could be with someone better.” 

Roddy’s smirk was what made you snap. You flew towards him, dove through the ropes and landed on top of him on the ground. The drink had spilled all over, and you were punching his face repeatedly. Pete had yelled for you to stop, but you didn’t listen. This rivalry between him and Roddy had always pissed you off, even if it had been a six month long rivalry. You were pulled off of Roderick eventually, by Trent, Tyler, and Pete. 

“Babe, calm down. This is what he wants.” You rolled your eyes. “It is not, he wanted you to hit him.” The boys all chuckled. “Well, I suppose you’re right on that…” 

The boys of UE had come out to check on Roddy, followed shortly after by Regal. “Well shit.” Trent looked towards you, “What did you expect, bab?” You shrugged, and took a step back to move away from the boys, knowing this announcement from the gm wouldn’t even regard you at all. Pete grabbed your wrist, an attempt to keep you close to avoid another attack on any of the men in front of you. 

“Quite a little spitfire you got there, Dunne.” Pete smirked, looked over at you, and shrugged at Regal’s words. “However, her actions are unacceptable.” You rolled your eyes. 

“But I think I may be able to arrange the proper consequences for that little outburst, and I think it is the perfect time for the debut of our newest signee.” That was when unknown music hit, and a woman walked out from the back. Marina stood next to Regal, her eyes flashing towards Roddy before the moved to you. 

“Now I think that’ll be a fair match, the Undisputed Era and Marina in her in ring debut, against British Strong Style and (Y/N).” The crowd went wild at the announcement of the mixed tag match. “I better get a piece of Roderick.” You whispered to Tyler, he chuckled. “We’ll see about that, little one.” You gave him a quick shove, “just tag me in whenever you assholes, I’ll deal with the repercussions afterwards.” 

Regal had gotten a ref out to the ring, and you were standing on the corner with Trent and Tyler, Pete insisting that he started the match. “You two know Pete won’t tag me in unless it’s forced because they tag Marina in.” The two mustache mountain boys laughed, but they knew it was true. The match went on, Pete snapping fingers before he tagged Tyler in, who carried the match for a little while before Roddy tagged into the match and Tyler smirked at you. Tyler tagged you in, and you were quick to suplex Roddy a couple of times before the ref forced Marina into the ring. 

The two of you traded hits back and fourth for a little bit before Trent tagged in, and Kyle took Marina’s place. “Thanks Ty.” You bumped him softly, smiling. Pete shot you a look. “Get over it, Pete. You know I can fight just as well as you.” 

Trent pinned Kyle and the ref held his arm up as the three of you moved into the ring. UE moved to the back quickly. “Pete, maybe we should let her punch Roddy more often.” He rolled his eyes at Trent’s words, and you smiled. “Maybe I just need to beat Pete myself, and then he’ll get over it.” Tyler and Trent laughed at your words, while Pete just rolled his eyes.


	24. Prompt 11 + Adam Cole for Sarah

They wanted to have a bonding day with all of UE, to “help their chemistry as a team” according to Adam. But you weren’t sure how you all ended up at a laser tag place. There was an employee explaining the rules for their laser tag arena to the group close to the door into the arena. We all were already wearing our vests and holding our guns, just anticipating the start of the game. 

“You have been warned of the dangers of this mission, do you wish to proceed?” 

You rolled your eyes are her words. “It’s just laser tag, not a battle.” Kyle and Bobby looked back at you at your words you thought you had only muttered to Adam. “It’s not just laser tag.” Roddy spoke from behind you, and you didn’t bother to look at him. 

Apparently on the NXT tours, the four of them would go play laser tag together - even before Roderick actually joined the team. You could see how her scripted words for the rules were made for children who played, but here you were with your childish boyfriend and his friends who played laser tag and beat people up together. 

Adam rested his arm on your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. “Just wait and see babe. We’ll show you that it’s not just laser tag.”


	25. Prompt 5 + Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @sunnytkm23 on tumblr

You had grown up with Drew, the two of you spent the early part of your lives as best friends. When you were teenagers, he got into wrestling and you focused on school, aiming to become a lawyer. 

You had crushed on Drew for as long as you could remember, and at one point he reciprocated considering he kissed you. But then you two grew apart, because you didn’t really understand or like wrestling and that was all Drew thought about. 

That was until you reconnected. When your brother got married, he had of course invited Drew. They had strategically placed you and Drew at the same table, and after spending a few hours together the two of you rekindled your friendship. That then, of course, turned into a relationship after a couple of months. 

Drew still couldn’t convince you to come watch him wrestle. Now you were busier with work, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He had convinced you to leave early from work one day, and picked you up to take you to the arena. 

After parking the car and leading you inside of the building. He handed you a bag and you raised your eyebrow. “So, we are goingto have to get you to fit in with this crowd. This business attire isn’t gonna cut it, babe. Here are some clothes you can change into. The bathroom is that way.” 

You rolled your eyes, but took the bag from in a moved towards the bathroom he had pointed at. You changed quickly, appreciating the leggings he had packed you over the pencil skirt. He had, of course, included his own tshirt. 

“Really Drew? Your own shirt?” He nodded. “Everyone’s gotta know why you’re here. I’m glad I finally convinced you to come to a show.” “At least it doesn’t have your face on it.” Drew chuckled, “whatever, you know you’d love it if it did.” 

He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead then placed a ticket in your hand. “Now go find your seat, I’ll come get you after my match okay.” You made your way in the direction Drew pointed you and he went back to get ready for his match. 

Before his match he had stopped to press a kiss to the back of your hand, winking cockily at you. He won the match, of course, but you weren’t completely sure what was happening since Drew wasn’t there to explain the match to you like he does when you watch at home. You made your way to meet Drew as soon as he went back to gorilla. 

“What did you think babe?” “Well, you won so that’s good right?” He chuckled, and hugged you tightly. “Drew, you stink, please go shower.” “only if you join me love.” He smirked, and winked at you again before pulling you back towards the locker rooms.


	26. Prompt 9 & 22 + Bobby Fish for Sarah

“Don’t touch that!”

“Bobby, your time rehabbing would be perfect for a little vacation. I know you have to rehab and whatever to heal your knee, but you don’t have to do it the entire seven months, babe. We can take a little vacation.” 

You tapped your fingers on his arm, hopeful that he would agree. “Ok sure, we can just take a weekend away, drive somewhere with a beach maybe?” 

“Um, can we maybe, oh, I don’t know, have an actual plan for once?” Bobby chuckled, “I suppose if you want to plan a vacation, feel free babe. I’m happy with whatever.” 

“We can do it at the end of your time out? That way you’re mostly done with the rehab and completely healed, ready to get back in the ring. But one last thing with me before the steal you away again?” 

“Well, sounds like you’ve got most of it figured out then?” You nodded. “Basically, I just had to know if i was going with you or with Britt..” He laughed, “Alright, just let me know when and where and I’m in, love. You know I’d go anywhere with you, or for you for that matter.” 

You spent time while he was at physical therapy planning a trip, you had wanted to go to Yellowstone, even if you could only be there for a couple of days. He worked hard healing and getting stronger, and you planned out the little trip for the two of you before he got back to work and his next day off was unknown. 

It had felt like forever, but the day had finally come that the two of you got to adventure in the national park, and camp together. You weren’t sure if Bobby was more excited to make smores or snuggle up with you in the trailer you had borrowed from your brother. 

You had convinced him it would actually be fun to see some of the sights at the park, and so one day you spent a lot of time looking at the different geysers and colorful pools. You turned towards Bobby after admiring one of the rainbow colored pools to see him reaching towards one of the flowers growing near the path. 

“Don’t touch that.” One of the park rangers stopped Bobby, and you held back a laugh. Of course the two of you would get into some sort of trouble while you were here. “Listen, it’s just a flower…” “Sir, you can’t touch anything that is off of the trail, because it’s unstable.” Bobby rolled his eyes, but listened and the ranger went on his way to yell at some children who were leaning too far over the railing. 

“Of course you’d get in trouble, Bobby.” You elbowed him before taking his hand in yours to lead him further down the trail. “Maybe we should just take the car and drive around to find some animals, so you don’t get into anymore trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> link to prompts is in the summary.


End file.
